


Ikaw na ba?

by lineline15



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, Fluff, High School, M/M, Soft Byun Baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineline15/pseuds/lineline15
Summary: SHS students! ChanbaekNaniniwala si Baekhyun na dapat hindi nagmamadali pagdating sa pakikipag-jowa at kung sino ang first, siya dapat ang last.





	Ikaw na ba?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello at dahil uhaw ako sa exo ngayon lol joke, at dahil miss ko na yung EXO, naisipan kong magsulat ng madaling araw. 
> 
> Mga besh, echoss lang yang AEC, kung legit na meroon, gawa-gawa ko lang yan sa universe na ito pati yung curriculum. 
> 
> Basta purong kathang isip lang ito na what if base sa buhay ko.
> 
> Eto twitter ko, ibash niyo ako @lenguadegago111

Naglalakad si Baekhyun papunta ng AEC shuttle sa trinidad kasi orientation ngayon ng mga incoming Grade 11 students sa AEU and yes, sa AEU, tahanan ng mga Multimedia Artist, Engineer, Tourism at I.T. Nananalaytay sa dugo niya ang pagiging artist at nang sinearch niya sa Google ang school na nag-sespecialize sa Multimedia ang unang lumabas ay ang AEU, swak na swak para sa artist na tulad niya.

Nakatayo lang siya sa babaan, ang tagal nung shuttle at makaraan ng ilang minuto lumingon siya at may mga nakapila na rin sa likod niya. Dahil nga at introvert siya at para makaiwas ng kung ano mang conversation sa ibang tao, kinuha niya ang kanyang earphones, nilagay sa tenga at clinick ang Spotify para iplay yung "para sa wasak ang puso" playlist syempre kasama na doon yung December Avenue. Nakatingin na siya sa malayo at damang-dama yung Hanggang sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan, sobrang lalim na rin ng iniisip dahil may war flashbacks pang nagaganap dahil theme song ito ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin. Hindi niya kasama sa iisang school ngayon si Kyungsoo kasi walang HUMMS sa AEU at batikang mang-dedebate ang kanyang kaibigan at ipupursue niya ang Law. Balik sa love life ng kaibigan niya, marami nang nangyari sa dalawang mag-jowa na iyon kasi sobrang in love si Kyungie kay Jongin at ang pinaka-worst na nangyari ay yung muntikan na mag-break ang dalawa dahil sa mga kaibigan ni Jongin na bad influence.

Syempre, si Baekhyun, nakikiramay sa kaibigan niyang sobrang malakas ang tama sa jowa kahit hindi niya makita ang punto ng pagkakaroon ng jowa.

'Tali-talino pero ang tanga sa pag-ibig' sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

Hindi naman sa hindi niya makita ang punto, na-inlove na rin siya dati at nagkaroon ng mutual understanding sa isang tao pero yun na nga, some things aren't meant to be at kailangan nang ibaon sa limot kesa malungkot na naman siya at maging sirang plaka na paulit-ulit na kinukwestyon kung worth it ba siya. Ang issue niya lang talaga sa pagkakaroon ng jowa ay yung bakit ba kailangang mag-madali.

'Mahirap mag-commit kung ang habol mo lang sa tao is yung para mabuo ka. Hahanap at hahanap ka lang ng validation at kapag di mo mahanap sa taong yun, ayun madidissapoint ka at mag-sasawa ka'

Kasi nga yun yung issue kay Jongin, marami na rin kasi naging jowa at fuckboy pa at ang alam ni Baekhyun, broken yung family nila at mukhang naghahanap talaga ng makakasama.

'Panakip butas si Kyung-' hindi na niya natuloy yung sinasabi niya sa isip niya kasi may tumapik ng balikat niya, nilingon niya at ang nakita niya lang ay yung shirt.

'Tangkad naman'

Tumingala siya at nakasalubong niya yung mata nung tumapik sa kanya. Tinanggal niya yung earphone sa kaliwang tenga "Bakit?," tanong niya. "Nandiyan na yung shuttle," sabi nung matangkad na lalaki.

'Ang tangkad and ang lalim ng boses'

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa gilid at oo nga, nandiyan na yung shuttle. Medyo namula yung tenga niya sa hiya kasi masyado niyang inisip yung love life ng kaibigan niya.

Umakyat na siya sa shuttle at binati siya nung driver, matipid na ngiti lang ang binalik niya. Umupo siya sa first row para madali na ring bumaba, umupo rin yung lalaking tinapik siya sa balikat. Puno na agad yung shuttle at may ilang hindi na nakahabol kaya sa susunod na shuttle na sila, lumarga na agad papuntang AEC yung shuttle.

Nag-busy-busyhan si Baekhyun kasi alam niyang nakatingin sa kanya. Sa likod ng utak ni Baekhyun, nagdadasal siya na sana hindi siya kausapin kasi ayun nga, nahihiya siya. "Hello," bati nung matangkad na lalaki. Tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun sabay sabi "Hello" pagkatapos ay inikot ang katawan sa bintana na sana naman masagap niya yung signal na ayaw ni Baekhyun makipag-usap.

"Ano yung strand mo?"

'Ay hindi nakuha ni kuya yung signal?'

Syempre, magpapaka-civil si Baekhyun.

Ganyan naman siya, nasa sistema na niya ang ayaw makipag-usap sa hindi pa niya kilala kaso may mga times na nafoforce siya magsalita. Linigon niya yung lalaki sabay sabi "Sa STEM ako"

"Ay weh? Ako rin eh, anong section mo? Haha baka magkaklase pala tayo" sabi nito at kitang-kita yung lalim nung dimples nung nag-smile.

"Sa STEM-D ako, specialization yung Multimedia"

"Hala oo nga, magkaklase tayo" masayang sabi nito. "Umm, ano yung forte mo under Multimedia?"

"Film and Digital Art," tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Ay nice! Magkakasundo tayo, forte ko rin yung Film and sana maexplore pa natin yung iba't ibang sides ng Multimedia and by the way ako nga pala si Chanyeol Park" syempre, matik na nag-eexpect yung tao na makuha ang pangalan ni Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun Byun, kahit tawagin mo na lang ako na Baek"

There is a moment of silence at pinagmamasdan lang ni Baekhyun yung mukha ni Chanyeol, yes gwapo and cute dahil sa dimples pero nashocked din siya dahil sa lalim ng boses. Okay na rin siya and mukhang mabait.

"Alam mo kanina, nag-hehesitate akong tapikin balikat mo to get your attention kasi you're listening to December Ave baka you're in the phase of having a dramatic session," straightforward na sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Umm haha yes ganun ba yun karinig, oh my, sorry I was really so into the song to the point na hindi ko na napansin yung shuttle" flustered na si Baekhyun kasi sino ba naman hindi lalalim yung iniisip pag may particular na song na nag-papaalala sa iyo nung mga events and mas lalo na kung emotionally attached ka doon sa song.

"No need to be sorry, pinapakinggan ko yan kapag gusto ko lang magdrama ang tindi rin kasi nung lyrics"

"Same here, although non-existent love life ko, sa way ng pagkaka-kanta and sa delivery nung lyrics para na rin akong nakipag-breakup. You can say that I'm emotionally attached" natawa si Baekhyun, at naisip niya na okay din kausap si Chanyeol, madali niyang nadala sa convo si Bakehyun kasi nawala awkwardness niya.

"Hala weh? You? Non-existent love life? Ang lovable mo kaya," sabi ni Chanyeol at mukhang narealize niyang mali yung pagkakasabi niya baka akalain ni Baekhyun na he's hitting on him "Ay umm, I mean is parang ang gaan mong kausap and all, umm, you know."

'Okay, Chanyeol Park, namesmerize ka lang ng saglit and you're acting like a girl now' sabi niya sa kanyang isip.

Sa kabilang dako, nag-taka rin si Baekhyun sa sinabi Chanyeol. Sinungitan na nga niya ito kanina tas akala niya lovable siya?

Habang busy silang dalawa sa pag-iisip, nakarating na sila sa AEC. "Chanyeol nandito na tayo," sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Ay yess, this is it" sabi ni Chanyeol kahit orientation lang naman muna pinunta niya.

Tumayo na siya at bumaba, nagpa-check na siya ng bag sa Security Guard habang nakabuntot si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Uy, mag-sama muna tayong dalawa since magkalase naman tayo" sabi ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun "Tara let's go na sa 15th floor". They proceed sa Elevator.

Marami agad na Grade 11 students ang nasa 15th floor, talagang new experience and new batch of friends. And buti na lang at may kilala na si Baekhyun na magiging kaklase niya for 2 years. Sana talaga mahasa yung skills niya sa art and other fields.

"Baek, tara doon tayo sa medyo likod" and they both settled na sa kanilang respective seats.

"Magaganda raw yung mga equipment nila dito for MMA and magagaling din yung teachers" panimula ni Chanyeol.

"Yes, after Grade 11 I'm excited na for Grade 12, kahit matagal-tagal pa haha, kasi nandoon na talaga yung true experience ng pagiging MMA student" nakinang ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang sinasabi iyon, hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero nakaka-mesmerize and refreshing ni Baekhyun sa mga mata niya. Like may something and talagang may mga tao na saglit mo lang nakilala, parang ang dali lang makipag-usap and yes, outgoing si Chanyeol, marami palaging nakikilala, pero si Baekhyun parang nag-cecrave pa siya ng deeper understanding with him kasi ang tahimik ni Baekhyun and parang sa mga mata niya habang nakatitig si Chanyeol, ang dami niyang gustong sabihin.

"Oh yes! Yun din hinihintay ko and yung mga taong nag-dodown ng mga artist, hindi nila alam yung feeling ng ganito" dama ni Chanyeol yung pagkakaintindihan nila sa isat isa.

"Oo nga eh, kahit na sabi nila 'walang pera', iba naman kasi yung pera sa feeling na sobrang wild nung imagination mo and you really just want to grab a piece of paper and draw what's currently hyping you up," sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Sometimes I unconciously stay up late kasi I'm finishing an illustration and well I'm not regretting those days kasi nandoon yung feeling na ang laya mo," they both agree sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

They were pull out sa usapan nila nang mag-greet na yung Principal and dahil nga hindi na makapag-hintay si Chanyeol na kausapin si Baekhyun, ginulo na niya ito.

"Baekhyunie~" bulong ni Chanyeol.

"Hmmm?" Nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya na parang inosenteng puppy.

"Ang boring"

"Manahimik ka riyan, kailangan mong makinig and take notes"

"Eeeehh grabe, orientation pa lang naman eh" Pabirong tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun ng masama.

"Yeah, an orientation that could save us from troubles all throughout shs" may mga dos and donts na nilelecture. Nagbiro pa yung speaker na madedetect nila kahit isang hibla ng buhok na may kulay, walang takas yung mga may kulay sa buhok, deretso record agad yan sa guidance.

"Ito naman hindi mabiro," nakangiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Alam mo ba sabi sa akin nung kuya ko na student dati rito, yung shower room ng mga boys para sa gym ay may mga ghosts, sometimes you will hear na lang na may naliligo and when you will look inside sa stall, may mga dugo and when you're using the mirror, you would see some parts of their body hanging," dahil hindi mapakali si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya at sobrang seryoso ni Baekhyun sa pakikinig, babasagin niya yung seryosong atmosphere.

Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun with an unreadable expression. "Mahina bituka ko sa horror and ganyang mga pakulo, okay? My adrenaline can be put into use anytime na may ganyan"

"Then let's test your adrenaline"

"Already did, I almost destroyed the face of a prankster because of that," Baekhyun smirked.

Na-amuse si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun,

"Iba ka talaga, pero marami pa akong ikukwento sa iyo na kailangan mong malaman na mas makakasave you from trouble kasi it seems like you can break anyone's bone kahit na ang liit mo"

And yes, seryoso si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya, baka may mapatay si Baekhyun dahil may mga prankster and may ghosts na nag-huhunt sa school nila and mas mabuti pang makinig sa kanya si Baekhyun dahil mas may silbi pa sinasabi niya kesa sa dos and donts na sinasabi ng speaker.

At yun lang ang ginawa nila buong orientation.

~

"Agh, ano ba yan nakakaumay yung orientation" inunat muna ni Chanyeol ang katawan niya sabay reklamo kay Baekhyun and paalis na rin silang dalawa since tapos na and pinapapunta yung mga students sa mga classroom nila para mafamiliarize sila.

"Baek, tara, puntahan natin yung shower room ng mga lalaki sa gym"

"Sige punta ka na, ichecheckout ko lang yung classroom natin"

"Ano ba yan, seryoso ka?" ngumuso si Chanyeol sa kanya. Makapal na mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya kasi may panguso-nguso nang nalalaman and Baekhyun actually find it cute hindi tulad nung mga babae sa kanila dati na kung makapa-nguso, mga naging pato na yung itsura.

"Sige na baek, kasama mo naman ako eh, mamaya na yung sa classroom, ikutin muna natin yung mga hunted na places dito"

"Sagot mo ako ha," mahina actually si Baekhyun sa ganyan, hindi siya nagbibiro sa sinabi niya kanina kasi parang kapag nakakakita siya ng gore or mga ghosts sa movie na may pa-surprise pa, parang yung kaluluwa niya nahihiwalay sa katawang lupa niya and may instant reacting agad siya either . Pero dahil may kasama naman siya and new experience kahit ang childish, its something na matetreasure niya and si Chanyeol, parang isang tipo ng tao na may thrill sa buhay and its not that bad to experience something new sa taong kakikilala pa lang niya.

"Deal"

~

Nasa 14th floor sila ngayon at medyo dim yung ilaw sa hallway papuntang gym and wait, bakit ganito yung ambiance sa loob ng hallway papuntang shower room? O sa dahil sinabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol na hunted yung shower room kaya nag-eexpect na siya na ganito yung feeling? Pinapauna niya lang si Chanyeol kasi bakit ba, strong independent man naman siya kaso may mga times na vulnerable siya lalo na sa mga ganitong sitwasyon.

"Alam mo Chanyeol, kakakilala pa lang natin sa isa't isa pero hindi ko alam kung bakit ako pumayag na sumama sa iyo," pabirong sabi nito.

"May spark agad tayo noong nag-usap tayo and parang may magnet na humihila sa ating dalawa. I bet you're like the type na mas uuwi na lang and get holed up in your room"

"Yes and yes"

"Mabuti at sumama ka sa akin kasi you're in for a thrilling adventure." Chanyeol looked at him with fond sa mata because gusto talaga niyang may kasama siya sa mga kalokohan.

"Ayun na yung shower room oh"

"Wala bang naliligo riyan ngayon? Mamaya they will thought na we're perverts, I will punch you talaga," by now, nakahawak na si Baekhyun sa shirt ni Chanyeol and si loko naman secretly na tumatawa sa reaction ng kaibigan "Nah, your face is too innocent para akalain nilang pervert ka." Ganyan talaga si Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan niya, nag-paprank siya pero harmless naman pero for now, gusto niya lang talaga malibot yung buong school and maka-spend ng time with Baekhyun.

Pumasok na sila sa shower room and isang ilaw lang yung naka-on, iba agad yung vibes ng room. White yung tiles and may mga upuan, may mga stalls for showering, normal naman pero ang eerie talaga nung vibes. Chineck agad ni Chanyeol yung mga stalls kung may mga dugo or body parts and sa isang stall, may kisameng butas.

"Baek, tignan mo ito oh, baka dito dumadaan yung mga prankster because look oh, may ladder"

"Tsk tsk, baka mga pervert yan. And baka may iniinstall silang camera dito it's creeping me out. Never ko na gagamitin itong shower room," Baekhyun looked up "Baka nga eh tapos inuupload sa net, pero baka naman legit na multo talaga na binutas yung kisame para ilure lang tayo tapos may sasarado ng pinto--," and cue, may sumara ngang pinto.

"Chanyeol Park I swear kapag meroon talaga dito na kung ano mang masamang elemento, ikaw una kong isasakripisyo," Baekhyun looked at him firmly and by the looks of it, hindi siya nagbibiro.

"Oo na, nagsabi rin naman ako na deal, tara na nga," lumabas silang dalawa ng stall and may janitor na nakatayo sa labas.

"Mga hijo bakit kayo nandiyan? At bakit kayo sabay na lumabas? Ano meroon?" tanong ng janitor at tinitignan silang dalawa na para bang may masamang ginawa at sila namang dalawa ay nagkatinginan.

"Huh?" naguguluhan si Baekhyun sa sinabi nung janitor.

"Paminsan kasi may mga estudyanteng nag-lalampungan sa loob ng shower room at giatay! Bakit ba kailangan sa shower room? Mandiri naman kayo!" At may deal silang dalawa na si Chanyeol ang unang isasakripisyo sa kung ano mang masamang elemento kaya siya na ang nag-salita para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Umm kuya ano kasi, walang lampungang nagaganap kasi nag-ghoghost hunting lang kami eh may nakita kaming butas sa kisame kaya pinasukan naming dalawa baka kasi may parte ng katawan ng tao yung nakatago doon," sabi ni Chanyeol ng walang alinlangan.

"Hay naku! Ano man yun, basta ang alam ko lang may mga nagpaparamdan. Alis na! Maglilinis pa ako!" iritableng sabi ng janitor.

Nagmadali silang dalawa na lumabas at si Baekhyun naman, hindi makapaniwala na legit na may nagpaparamdam pero mas nabobother siya sa sinabi isang sinabi nung kuya. "Chanyeol, ano yung lampungan?" limited lang kasi ang alam niyang Tagalog "Ahhhhhh" hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol na hindi alam ni Baekhyun at dahil diyan, naconclude niyang walang bahid ng kung ano mang kasamaan si Baekhyun "Ano yun, ano, nag-lalaro" napafacepalm mentally si Chanyeol kasi ang lame ng sinabi niya pero mas mabuti na iyon kesa mabahiran si Baekhyun.

Kanina nagulat din si Chanyeol sa sinabi nung janitor kasi may mga 'nag-lalaro' sa loob ng shower room and ayaw na rin niyang maligo doon baka kasi anong sakit ang makuha niya doon. Pero hindi niya alam kung bakit inakala nung kuya na 'nag-lalaro' silang dalawa ni Baekhyun sa loob ng stall.

'Agh, ano ba yan, ang dumi ng isip ni kuya'

"Tara Baek, punta tayo sa room natin," nag-hum lang si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Hindi pa natatapos yung adventures ni Chanyeol Park.


End file.
